Business closed
by 4gardiean
Summary: A few men are worried about their business with the implementation of new regulations for trading. Part of the series: beginning of a new age


_Notes_

Written for B2MeM 2019, day 3 (I20). Prompt covered: smuggling

* * *

A man walks irritatedly into a storehouse. He is the representation of an irritated and angry man.

"Have we received our delivery yet?!"

"Good morning to you too, Tildir. No, our delivery has not yet arrived and we both know why."

"Yes, because the war has ended. There are more men available now to patrol the border. It makes it more difficult to get the goods across the border from Harad."

"Not only that. Also, the trading certifications the king has decided to push on us, good traders. They make it impossible to get goods across the border with Harad without it."

Tildir nods for the unsaid part is that they have not yet been able to obtain a trading certification. Not through attempting to coerce people into giving them nor through theft. It makes it impossible to make a copy which can be forged to their own needs.

"Let us hope that our delivery will not be noticed then."

"That is the only thing we can do, Tildir. Let us discuss further business while we wait. I do suspect that we will not have to wait long to know if our delivery came through."

For the next hour, they discuss further business opportunities. It is then that their conversation is interrupted by hard knocking on the door. They share a quick look before running into a different direction out of the storehouse.

Tildir hears the sounds of boots hitting the stones behind him as he runs. At the same time voices call after him.

"Stop! Stop it the name of the king!"

It tells him that guards are running after him. He now knows that he needs to make it out of the city and will be unable to return. He needs to do this soon for his smuggling has been discovered. As he runs, Tildir does not dare to look around for fear of running into something or someone. It would certainly destroy his plan.

Soon however someone slams into his side. He is slammed against a wall by the man who hit him. Seconds later, more hands grab him and he is summarily bound.

"You are arrested for attempting to illegally transport goods into Gondor. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. Do you understand what I just said?"

Tildir nods but refuses to say anything else. He has hope that by staying get silent he will able to work his way out of these accusations. This hope he bases on the contacts he has in the magistrates. The next words destroy that hope.

"Take him to the cells in the sixth level. The king will deal with him and his accomplices. Make sure they have no chance to talk to each other."

"Yes, captain."

Tildir starts to swear for he does not want to be taken before the king. He wants to be taken before a magistrate. There he has contacts who can help him.

What is more, he can only work his way out is if he knows what his associates will testify. Their arrest means that his whole business has been closed. His whole life's work has been destroyed as well as that of his father and grandfather. All thanks to this new king.

Meanwhile, in the seventh level, a knock on a door disrupts a lord from his work.

"Enter!"

The door opens and the Lord sees his friend walking into his office. His friend holds a stack of papers in his hands.

"Faramir, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, Your Majesty. I only came to give you the reports of the border guards as well as those of the city guards. There have been quite some arrests in the last month for smuggling."

"That is good news. It shows that your suggestion of using trading certifications for importing goods works. But why do you bring me those papers?"

"It is good news. But it also means that you will have a lot of smuggling cases to judge, Your Majesty."

"True, now we will finally be able to limit the amount of smuggling that occurs. But you have not yet answered my question."

"I bring them to you for I wanted to personally inform you about the success. I merely made the suggestion. It was you who decided to implement it."

"That is not true, Faramir. I could not have done it without you."

"You flatter me, Your Majesty. But I will leave you to your work now. Will I see you for dinner in the great hall?"

"Yes, you will see me there. Good day, Faramir."

"Good day, Your Majesty."

After that, Faramir places the stack of papers on the desk. He bows and leaves the room.


End file.
